marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Morrigan
"I hope we can have some fun..." —'Morrigan first on line up' "You need strip off those prosaic morals!" - Morrigan to Phoenix "I sense a strong power gathering. Perhaps tonight won't be so boring after all." —'Morrigan's winning quote' Morrigan Aensland is a succubus video game character from Capcom's fighting game series Darkstalkers (or Vampire Savior in Japan.) She appears in Marvel Vs. Capcom 3 alongside Felicia and Hsien-Ko. Backstory Morrigan is very vain, and lives for little more than the excitement of battle, although her endings in the games as well as various media show that Morrigan slowly takes up more of her responsibility seriously. She appears as a beautiful woman with long, light green hair, a very revealing top, and bat-like wings on her back and the sides of her head. Morrigan can reshape these wings into spikes and blades when attacking her enemies, as well as using them to shield herself from enemy attacks. Her wings can also separate from her, and form into a cloud of bats. She uses a variety of magical attacks as well. Although Demitri would seem to fill the spot, it is often suggested and implied that Morrigan is the main character of the Darkstalkers series, due to her importance in the overall story as well as her many appearances outside of her game series. She may even be considered the protagonist or something of an anti-hero, since despite her demonic appearance and nature, she is not evil. Morrigan is a succubus and the adopted daughter of Belial Aensland, one of the rulers of the Makai, or "demon world". When she was born, Morrigan was extremely powerful (an "S Class" according to some Japanese source books), so much so that Belial sealed away part of her power, one-third in himself to be returned upon his death, and one-third in a pocket dimension, which eventually became a being of its own, a succubus named Lilith. Without knowing this, Morrigan grew up. She found her life in the Aensland castle dull, and so she visited the human world many times to look for some kind of entertainment. One night, she was drawn to a strange power (later identified as Pyron) and ventured into the human world once again. After she returned from the human world, she was told that Belial had died and that she is the next successor to the throne of the Aensland family. Although she is rightfully the ruler of Makai, she keeps avoiding her responsibilities and continues her life as before. But when Jedah created the Majigen, she and her castle were pulled into Jedah's dimension. Sensing Lilith, Morrigan sets off hoping to find some sort of enjoyment. After she meets Lilith, the two become one again. Gameplay Morrigan has moves based primarily on Ryu and Ken from Street Fighter. Morrigan's Darkness Illusion was the first super move to use the button press sequence (LP, LP, F, LK, HP) that is now commonly associated with the Shun Goku Satsu. One of the many running jokes (and points of criticism) among fans is that she has had the exact same sprite set as far as Capcom vs. SNK 2 (2001) as she did in the original Darkstalkers (1994). Her sprites looks especially out of place in the Capcom vs. SNK series as they gain a black outline in the borders. Obviously, in Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Morrigan has a new character model in 3D. Attacks *'Shell Kick:' Morrigan jumps in the air, and her legs are turned into a drill by her shape-shifting wings. In previous Vs. games, this move used to have a quarter-circle back motion. In Marvel Vs. Capcom 3, this move is reduced to the Special button. *'Dash:' Morrigan dashes in the air when her wings turn into a jet booster. *Flight: Morrigan hovers in the air with a pink aura. Several bats fly around her until her flight ends. *'Vector Drain:' Morrigan grabs her opponent, drags him/her into the air by her shape-shifting wings, and slams them into the ground. *'Deep Crescendo:' Morrigan high kicks the enemy into the air, which has a blade on the heel. *'Shadow Blade:' Morrigan leaps upwards with one of her shape-shifting wings wrapped around her arm in the general form of a blade, moving horizontally a short distance in the process. Like Soul Fist, this move shares many similarities with one of Ryu's moves, in this case: Shoryuken. *'Soul Fist:' A projectile with many similarities to Ryu's Hadouken, one major difference is when used in the air Morrigan fires it at a downward forty-five degree angle as opposed to firing it straight across the screen. However, Morrigan can fire it staight across the screen using the Hard version in the air. Morrigan can fire it at a forty-five degree angle from the ground as well, using the Hard version. Support *'α (Anti-Air): Shadow Blade' *'β (Projectile): Soul Fist' *'γ (Special): Dark Harmonizer:' Blows a kiss to your character in play, and when it connects, increases the Hyper Bar charge. Hyper Combos *'Finishing Shower (Level 1):' Morrigan fires a hail of missiles at the opponent, which can be guided to a certain degree using the movement stick / d-pad. This replaces her Soul Eraser Hyper Combo from the previous Vs. games. *'Shadow Servant (Level 1):' A wave based attack where many shadows pop up to slash the opponent. In the last two Vs. games, Lilith appeared as part of the attack animation. *'Astral Vision (Level 1):' A double appears on other side of the screen and mirrors her every move. This was one of Morrigan's EX Specials in Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge and her Dark Force power in Vampire Savior. *'Darkness Illusion (Level 3):' She attacks the opponent with a complex series of hits and kicks alongside a shadow that resembles her, finishing the move by doing greater version of Deep Crescendo in the air, smashing opponent to the ground. In Tatsunoko vs. Capcom instead of a mirror image of Morrigan, Lilith appeared on the opponent's opposite side during the attack. Trailer thumb|300px|left Trivia *She was one of the first six characters to be included in Marvel VS Capcom 3. *In MVC3, her Japanese voice is provided by''' Rie Tanaka', while her english voice is provided by '''Siobhan Flynn'. * She is one of the last 7 fighters that has made an appearance as a playable character in every single Marvel vs Capcom game since the first one. * Morrigans victory quote to Tron and X-23 throw them off as under-aged children who should be "Sleeping at this hour". * Arthur and Thor are the only men whose special conversations throw off Morrigan's seduction for not working. Theme Song 300px Morrigan's Theme is a remix of her classic theme from Vampire Hunter: Darkstalkers' Revenge. Art Work Morrigan-marvel.JPG|Marvel vs Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Sf-morrigan.gif|Morrigan's Battle Sprite Morrigan.jpg|Tatsunoko vs Capcom Morriganmvc.jpg|Marvel vs Capcom : Clash of the Super Heroes morrigan-uas.jpg|TvC Category:Characters Category:MvC Characters Category:MvC2 Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:MvC3 Characters Category:Neutral Alignment M